The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to a toy-game device of the general type wherein a game player must successfully perform certain predetermined manipulative activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Game devices of the general type wherein game players are required to successfully perform certain manipulative activities within set periods of time have generally been found to have relatively high levels of appeal. Further, game devices of this type which are adapted to incorporate novel and interesting game activities and which are adapted to embody amusing game themes have been found to have particularly high levels of amusement value. It has also generally been found that game devices of this general type which are adapted for use by young children can enhance the development of hand-to-eye coordination and manual dexterity. Game apparatus of this general type are disclosed in the assignee's copending U.S. Pat. Nos. 129,822; 129,823; and 129,824; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,074.
The instant invention provides an effective and amusing toy-game device of the general type wherein a game player must skillfully perform certain predetermined manipulative activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score. Specifically, the toy-game device of the instant invention comprises a base, a timer in the base which is actuatable for a set period of time, a rotatable platform on the base which is operatively connected to the timer for rotation during the set period of time, and a plurality of substantially flat game discs which are receivable on the platform for rotation therewith. The toy-game device further comprises retrieving means for retrieving the game discs from the platform, an action element on the base, and means operative for oscillating the action element back and forth during the set period of time and for ejecting the action element from the base upon the expiration of the set period of time. One of either the retrieving means or each of the game discs includes magnetic means, and the other of either of the retrieving means or each of the game discs includes magnetically responsive means and the retrieving means is operative for magnetically retrieving the game discs from the platform. The game device preferably further includes means for individually turning the game discs over to position the magnetic means or the magnetically responsive means thereon in upwardly facing relation so that the game discs can be magnetically retrieved from the platform by the retrieving means. In addition, the toy-game device preferably includes a receiving member having a receiving slot therein and the retrieving means is preferably operative for retrieving the game discs from the platform and for depositing them in the receiving slot in the receiving member. Still further, the toy-game device preferably includes a timer locking mechanism for preventing the operation of the ejecting means in the event that a predetermined number of the game discs have been received in the receiving member during the set period of time.
Accordingly, for use and operation of the toy-game device of the instant invention, a plurality of the game discs are positioned on the platform with the magnetic or magnetically responsive elements thereon facing downwardly and the timer is actuated for a set period of time. As the platform is rotated, the means for turning the game discs over is operated to individually turn the game discs over so that the magnetic or magnetically responsive elements thereon face upwardly. Once a game disc has been turned over in this manner, the retrieving means can be operated to individually retrieve the game elements and deposit them in the slot in the receiving means. In the event that a predetermined number of the game discs have been deposited in the receiving means before the expiration of the set period of time the timer locking mechanism is operative for preventing the ejecting means from ejecting the action element. However, in the event that an insufficient number of game discs have been deposited in the receiving means during the set period of time, the ejecting means is operative for ejecting the action element upon the expiration of the set period of time.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective and amusing toy-game device which is operative in connection with a game wherein a game player must perform certain predetermined manipulative activities within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy-game device having an amusing and interesting game theme.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy-game device wherein game discs must be magnetically retrieved and deposited in a receiving slot within a set period of time in order to achieve a game score.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.